The invention relates to connectors for joining tubes and rectangular panels together to form a rigid structure, for example, for making up advertising displays or structures built up by means of constructional toys.
The connectors of the invention permit to interconnect tubes and panels without requiring any bolts or other fastening means for assembling the elements together, and the resulting structure has a neat and tidy appearance. A wide variety of different structures may be made up by means of tubes and panels and the connectors of the invention. When interconnected by means of connectors according to the invention, the tubes and panels are in abutment, and they therefore tend to support one another and add rigidity to the structure. The pins, integral in the connectors, are preferably of rectangular cross-section, and arranged so that when tubes of like cross-section are fitted over them, at least one flat face of each tube abuts with an edge of a panel.
The connector may be of a resiliently deformable material, e.g. nylon, in which case a panel which is slightly thicker than the distance between the locating surfaces may be inserted by deforming the spaced members apart. The members will then tend to grip the panel.